stardomthealistfandomcom-20200213-history
Lines: Miscellaneous
If you have no big movies or goals to be doing, your agent will call you for available projects on the side. Although these are not progressions of the storylines, they help you clear specific goals that ask for specific genres, or getting 5 stars on a movie. You can get nominated with these movies as long as the length is valid. The thing about these movies is that although they have different titles, a lot of the movies share lines. Action Titles *Brawling Brawl (Rising Star studio) *Breaking Clash (Rising Star studio) *Busting Deathtrap (Rising Star studio) *Dueling Clash (Hills Movie Studio) *Kayla's Ammo (Toronto's Trillium Studio) *Kicking Clash (Rising Star studio) *Landon's Damage (Rising Star studio) *Nathaniel's Apocalypse (Rising Star studio) * Pursuing Assassin (Headley Studio) *Violent Collision (Rising Star studio) *Xavier's Blizzard (Hills Movie Studio) * Punching Ninja (Rising Star studio) First Lines *Crooked cops have been peddling dope to kids. Let's take 'em down. * Drogovan and Ikillitch are back - and this time, they've got nukes. *Hijackers have taken control of the bus - and it can't go under mph! *Russians. Again with the Russians. *Terrorists have escaped, and The President needs one crazy SOB to take them out. *The compound is heavily guarded by cybernetic pandas - and they're armed. *There are only twenty seconds left before the bomb goes off and more henchmen are on the way. *The Vice President's second niece has been kidnapped. Looks like ex-Mounties. *Those diamond smugglers are skiing down the mountain! *Wait! These are the same mobsters who killed our family! Second Lines *Best of luck to them. They're gonna need it... * Good thing I have a plan: Kill them *I hope they have their diapers on... because I'm gonna kick the crap out of them. *It's time to dance - and I brought my tap shoes. *Looks like it's time for more explosive explosions. *Looks like the party's about to start... and I'm on the guest list. *The stakes are high, but the House always wins... and I'm the House. *Time to take out the trash... and recycling. *We'll need guns... lots of 'em. * Vacation's over... for them. Comedy Titles *Josiah and Caleb (Rising Star studio) *Melanie and Victoria (Rising Star studio) *Nathaniel and Kaitlyn (Paris' Alfa Studio) *The Absurd Clown (Rising Star studio) *The Bossy Cartoon (Toronto's Trillium Studio) *The Chubby Cartoon (Hills Movie Studio) *The Clueless Rodeo (Rising Star studio) *The Cowardly Buddy (Toronto's Trillium Studio) *The Disagreeable Ashtray (Hills Movie Studio) *The Hilarious Shantytown (Hills Movie Studio) *The Hyper Author (Paris' Alfa Studio) *The Waltzing Billy Goat (London's Foggy Night Films) First Lines *I can't believe a parakeet signed an endorsement deal! *I see that a bear is playing a harmonica! *Look! A duck is starring in a Broadway musical! *My half-brother's cat is driving our car! *That chimpanzee is the talk of the party circuit! *That fox is starring in a Broadway musical! *That giant lobster is hosting this talk show! *That giant lobster is leading the marching band! *That pesky raccoon is playing a harmonica! *That pesky raccoon thinks it's people! *This hamster is cooking breakfast for our family! Second Lines *And I thought Mondays were supposed to be boring. *Family, pack your bags - we're heading to Vegas! *I should have "hallucinating" stamped to my forehead. *I sure picked the wrong day to quit drinking. *There goes the neighborhood... *This is not how I thought things would happen. *Uh oh - this can't end well. *Why did I take this wacky job? *Why does this always happen to me? Crime Drama (TV) Titles *Border Patrol: Kansas City (Channel 9) *Canine Unit: Nebraska (Channel 9) *Forensic Calculus: Denton (Rising Star studio) *Gang Task Force: Milwaukee (Channel 9) *Internal Affairs: Akron (Channel 9) *Interrogation: Texas (Channel 9) *Murderer Finders: Waterbury (Channel 9) *Surveillance Unit: Ontario (Channel 9) *Undercover Narcotics: Missouri (Channel 9) First Lines *The victim was an electrician who appears to have died during a botched robbery. *The victim was found attached to a battery charger. *The victim was found decapitated. *The victim was found in a horse stable on a movie set. *The victim was found in an abandoned newspaper stand. *The victim was found in an Ethiopian restaurant covered in flatbread. *The victim was found in a seafood market. *The victim was found in a soap factory. *The victim was found with a woman's name written on his shirt tag. Second Lines *Maybe they thought he wasn't... ohm. *That's... revolting. *Doesn't seem as though he knew how to keep his... head. *Wonder if he had a... bit part. *Looks like someone's... out of circulation. *Well, that's just adding insult to... injera. *Perhaps he just... pulled a mussel. *And the murderer appears to have made a... clean getaway. *Perhaps he had... collar ID. Crime Movie Titles *The Asylum (Rising Star studio) *The Deal (Rising Star studio) *The Dirty Defendant (Rising Star studio) First Lines *DNA evidence places them both at the scene, likely at a very icky moment. *The perpetrator was dressed up as a clown - sick SOB. *This is one of the biggest bank heists in history, which is odd because this... isn't a bank. Second Lines *I bet the mayor "doesn't know anything" about this, too. *Workin' the beat isn't what it used to be. Daytime Drama Titles *Hidden Lusts (Rising Star studio) *Surreptitious Affairs (Channel 9) First Lines *I just married the child I gave up for adoption all those years ago! Second Lines *Don't let Melrose place the blame on someone else for this! *This convoluted plot should last about as long as a flame in the wind. Drama Titles *The Alexander Alex Story (Rising Star studio) *The Bleak Passion (Hills Movie Studio) *The Bleak Sadness (Paris' Alfa Studio) *The Chaste Cloak (Rising Star studio) *The Cole Liam Story (Rising Star studio) *The Controversial Charm (Toronto's Trillium Studio) *The Eva Lucas Story (Hills Movie Studio) *The Jose Cole Story (Rising Star studio) *The Julian Tyler Story (Rising Star studio) *The Loving Call Girl (Hills Movie Studio) *The Tyler Connor Story (Toronto's Trillium Studio) First Lines *Dealing with our divorce while trying to raise three kids is a lot less fun than I had hoped. *He died with your name on his lips. *He's unable to accept that she is gone. *His final words before dying were surprisingly coherent and profound - then he wet himself. *I'm on death row for a crime I didn't commit. *I never knew what love was until it was gone. *I've found the child I gave up so long ago! *I've loved you all my life and you're about to marry someone else. *My nephew will never walk again. *You've held my heart hostage all this time with your absence. Second Lines *And I have you to thank for that. *And yet, somehow, we find the strength to carry on. *In the end, we'll all die anyway; so, let's just forget about it. *It's all downhill from here... *I will always remember this moment. *I will never forget this as long as I live. *More evidence that the world is a cold place. *The absurdity of this all nearly drives me to madness! *The future is suddenly bleak. *This should never have happened. *We've got to find our way through this. Fantasy Titles *The Brotherhood of the Land of Mounterium (Rising Star studio) *The Entranced Pixie (Hills Movie Studio) *The Hypnotic Golem (Rising Star studio) *The Last Wizard (Rising Star studio) First Lines *An ugly hydra approaches. She is much less attractive than the others! *The sky grows dark with impending evil! *The Dark Lord threatens to destroy us. *Roaming dragons have laid waste to the dell! Second Lines *With the blessing of the Old King, there is nothing to fear! *This blessed potion will give us strength and courage, and keep away infections! *Time to summon the elementals. The big ones, this time. *But look! Tree Elves have come to our rescue. Horror Titles *The Abhorrent (Rising Star studio) *The Abominable (Rising Star studio) *The Carnivorous (Rising Star studio) *The Carnivorous Claw of Rockford (Rising Star studio) *The Cursed (Rising Star studio) *The Cursed Gore of Winston-Salem (Rising Star studio) *The Decomposing (Rising Star studio) *The Decomposing Hunter of Mobile (Hills Movie Studio) *The Terrible Carousel of Pueblo (Rising Star studio) *The Unholy (Rising Star studio) * The Condemned Octopus of Philadelphia (Rising Star studio) First Lines *Blood is menacingly flowing from that elevator! *It can only mean one thing: reverse vampires! *It's those creepy twins again - and they're giggling! *That horrendous creature is killing the townsfolk! *That really gross thing is eating my leg! *The gargantuan thingy is doing evil things! *This hitherto - unknown species is getting stabby! *Those aren't people pretending to be zombies - they're actual zombies! * I should have known by the bloody axe that he wasn't just a hockey player who forgot to remove his mask. * Vampires want to suck our blood! Second Lines *Get thee behind me, foul creature! *Good thing I have this undead axe! *Guess that spooky mansion was haunted after all... *I am afraid. I am very afraid. *Indian burial grounds are never wise real estate investments. *Looks like an exorcism is in order. *Oh how care-free life was a mere ninety-or-so minutes ago... * Let's hightail it outta here! * Who would have thought opening a portal to the underworld would have dire consequence? Mystery Titles First Lines Second Lines Romance Titles *Her Hug (Rising Star studio) *His Mistress (Hills Movie Studio) *The Caress of a Lifetime (Rising Star studio) *The Flame of Passion (Hills Movie Studio) *The Hug of Lust (Rising Star studio) *Their Embrace (Rising Star studio) *The Wife of my Life (Hills Movie Studio) *Your Paramour (Rising Star studio) First Lines *Our passion is like a sunflower. *Tonight is breathtaking. *Tonight is magical. *The look in your eyes is beautiful. *The sun is better than a thousand love songs. *Your embrace is beautiful. *Your touch is precious. Second Lines *It must be love. *Let's dance. *Let's go to Vegas and be married by Elvis. *Let's run away to the Caribbean. *This is what true happiness is! *We'll be together till the end! *You are the love of my life. Sci-Fi Titles *Mariah and the Cloneasaurus (Rising Star studio) *The Electronic Moleculon (Rising Star studio) *The Experiment from M102 (Hills Movie Studio) *The Experiment from the Future (Rising Star studio) *The Strange Invasion (Rising Star studio) *William and the Alien (Rising Star studio) First Lines *I, for one, do not welcome our new insect overlords! *Meeting our clones has shown me that we're annoying to be around. *That Turing Machine's become self-aware... again! *They promised us this heuristically programmed algorithmic computer wouldn't be like the last one... *We don't even have hoverboards yet, and they want to build some sort of humanoid cyborg! *We only have two laser blasters: One that shoots red laser and one that shoots blue lasers. Second Lines *And we thought that day the Earth stood still was a bad day... *At least we have plenty of that alien ale with us. *If it's not mind-control chips, it's this! *If only our advanced technology could get us out of this mess sooner! *Well, at least our dear friend, Johnny Five, is still alive. Sitcom Titles *Aaliyah in Charge (Rising Star studio) *Brooke in Charge (Channel 9) *Cole in Charge (Channel 9) *Evelyn in Charge (Channel 9) *It's Arianna (Channel 9) *It's Carlos (Channel 9) *It's David (Channel 9) *It's Gavin (Channel 9) *It's Jason (Rising Star studio) *It's Matthew (Channel 9) *It's Parker (Channel 9) *Katherine in Charge (Channel 9) *Layla in Charge (Channel 9) *Lucy in Charge (Channel 9) *Luke in Charge (Channel 9) *The Blake Kelly Show (Channel 9) *The Campbell Family (Rising Star studio) *The Clark Family (Channel 9) *The Morgan Family (Rising Star studio) *The Morris Family (Channel 9) *The Parker Fox Show (Rising Star studio) *The Richardson Family (Channel 9) *The Stevens Family (Channel 9) *The Walker Family (Channel 9) *Zachary in Charge (Channel 9) First Lines *Boy, Grace has come under fire for her attitude. *Come on! *Drew promised Wick he's look after the dog! *He asked her how she was doin'! *I don't think so, Tim. *I thought everyone mostly loved Raymond, but apparently not as much as Lucy. *It's supposed to always be sunny... at least in Philadelphia. *People aren't respecting our authori-tah! *Suit up! *They had a huge fight and blew up like dyn-o-mite! *They said something about going... to the moon! *This day is getting worse and worse. Someone should just... I don't know, shoot me. *Well, according to Jim, his brother's John. *We'll need to keep this all in the family. *What is it he's talkin' about? Willis? *You got it, dude. Second Lines *And be happy we don't have rubber hoses up our noses! *As long as Mork doesn't find out! *As long as no one's mad about, or at, you... *At least we'll always be friends. *Better tell Roseanne. *But we're gonna make it after all! *Cheers to that! *If only we didn't miss it by that much! *I guess that's how it'll be now that we're married... with children. *I guess they can't all be good times... *I suppose this is what life with that Bonnie girl is like. *I thought Clarissa explained all of this! *Maybe we'll find out more if we tune into the news with Les Nessman. *Our friend, Moesha, better not hear about this! *That nanny should be able to tell us more. *This is going to be legendary. *We've made a huge mistake. *You know what I'm sayin'? Soap Opera Titles *Clandestine Romances (Channel 9) *Difficult Gossip (Channel 9) *Difficult Infatuations (Channel 9) *Difficult Secrets (Channel 9) *Enigmatic Intrigues (Channel 9) *Enigmatic Romances (Channel 9) *Hidden Entanglements (Channel 9) *Impulsive Falsehoods (Channel 9) *Incomprehensible Fabrications (Channel 9) *Rash Plot Twists (Channel 9) *Sumptuous Lives (Channel 9) *Sumptuous Occurrences (Channel 9) First Lines *He's gotten away with murder and kidnapping, but this affair takes the cake! *I don't know whom to believe: You or your identical third cousin! *I get the feeling that blackmailing the whole town may end badly. *I saw my stalker get swept over the falls! He can't be alive! *I want to run away with you, but you're still married to my legal guardian. *My cousin seems upset that I slept with their significant other. *My father is telling me to take over the family business... from beyond the grave! *My nemesis has undergone cosmetic surgery and is now impersonating me! *The love of my life has shown up to my wedding one day before being declared legally dead! *The most important people in town were in the same room for some reason when it was set on fire! *There's nobody left to date here because everyone's related in some way! *You kept your ex-husband in an elaborate cage setup whilst collecting his insurance money! Second Lines *83 percent of Ryans hope that this storyline ends before sweeps week. *But we've only one life to live, and we can't let this ruin it. *For the love of life, why does this keep happening? *I can't be sure, though. It was dark; shadows were everywhere. *I mean that in a general, hospital-like way. *It's like we're living on another world or something. *I will never be able to return to Peyton Place if this goes on much longer. *The move was bold, and the beautiful have to suffer as a result. *The storyline branches that grow from these roots should get us through a season. *This is what happens when you live on the edge of night. *Who knew that the most powerful man in Dallas was behind all this? War Movie Titles *Operation: Atlantic (Rising Star studio) *Operation: Cold War (Rising Star studio) *The Barrage at Sri Lanka (Rising Star studio) *The Heroic General (Rising Star studio) *The Routing of Slovenia (Hills Movie Studio) First Lines *Cooper's hit! *Our rescue chopper's been shot down! *The crash site needs to be secured! *The enemy's right over that ridge - and there's a lot them! *Unfortunately, those are our orders! Second Lines *Get on that fifty-cal! Now! *Glad I'm stuck with these reservists! *Golf 21, this is 31 fire mission, over! Do you copy? *Press on! Western Titles *Cowboy at Three (Hills Movie Studio) *The Heated Six-shooter (Rising Star studio) First Lines *Them two's been lookin' for a fight since they got here. *My oxen been thieved right from under me! Second Lines *This ain't no time for talkin'; time for a-doin'! *Makes me feel like a two-bit mule for some reason. Wrong Lines There are some lines that will always be wrong: *Cut! I've always wanted to say that. *Do you think I could just come back for a second audition? I'm not feelin' it today. *I didn't actually look at the lines; I was hoping to charm my way into this role... *So, I hear the assistant director's a real flake. Oh! Sorry... *Sorry to break character, but is the coffee over there free? *What's my line again? Category:Lines